Undying Love
by La Femme Du Lac
Summary: REVISEDSongfic Some basic Aragorn and Arwen fluff, most of it having to do with dreams. Read and review please. Based on 'Two Towers' and 'Return of the King'.
1. Taking Over Me

**Disclaimer:** I'm not dead. I'm not a man. Therefore, I am not Tolkien and do not own any one of these characters, so don't sue. Oh, and I don't own any Evanescence songs either, so don't sue for that either!

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! This is my LotR song fiction about Aragorn and Arwen. It's about a dream Arwen has of drum roll ARAGORN. Duh, duh duh, dun! And at the end, a surprise is gonna happen. I got the idea for a surprise when me and my friend were playing with my mom's sword. She has a blade...it's sweet. I also got some ideas from the Two Towers extra features thingy and the Fellowship of the Ring. I just kinda made that my own. OK, anyway, I don't wanna give away too much. Just read it and make my plot kitty happy. It's orange.

The kitty, not the story.

Pippin: out of nowhere That's not funny. And I know funny.

Me: Not you, again!

Merry: follows Pippin's suit Yes, it's US again!

Me: Oh boy, here we go again. Where's my hot cocoa? (Aaaah! Hot chocolate! The next best thing to Legolas!)

**TAKING OVER ME**

You don't remember me but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do...

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live, to breathe

You're taking over me

Arwen lie awake, thinking of Aragorn's words.

_She had been wandering through the forest, full of happiness on the day before the Fellowship left. A voice echoed through the surrounding trees. A voice of power and firmness. The voice of her father._

_She knelt down to avoid being spotted and opened a book that she had brought with her. But she could not avoid the words that Estel said in response._

_"She stays because she still has hope."_

Yes, she, in fact, did have hope. More hope than each individual mallorn leaf in Lorien. She could not live with out her hope.

_Aragorn looked down at her the day that he was leaving. He knew that this could not be. He did not want his love to die, just for him. He didn't believe that he was worth that._

_"You have a chance for another life...away from war, grief, despair."_

_Another life is nothing without hope_, Arwen thought. Her eyelids were getting heavy as images danced through her head.

_"It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more."_

_"Nothing more..."_

Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live, to breathe

You're taking over me

She tossed in her Elven bed, her silk trousers swishing with each motion. She muttered, terrified, as her closed eyes saw a lifeless Aragorn fall off a cliff in the line of duty, unable to get the strap undone from a Warg that was also careening off the cliff. Her gift to him was in an almost dead Orc's hand. But that didn't matter.

He had broken free from the Warg on impact with the river below, but he had also been knocked unconscious. It was a miracle that he was still floating for he had a great many metal swords.

As Aragorn's head plunged under the frothy water, Arwen's heart plunged into doubt and fear. Five...ten...fifteen feet, it went. Arwen looked on, unable to do anything. She would have done anything to stop it.

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are just like

You are taking over

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live, to breathe

You're taking over me

Turmoil and besiege found her and trapped her. She was helpless, lost in a decision. Bubbles bobbed up to the surface. They were small, but critical. Those little bubbles meant something. Aragorn was yet alive.

_But how would he get up?_ Arwen thought. And as though the answers to her question, up his head came and with it his body. She could breathe the free air again.

His body floated to the shallows and it was there that Arwen came to him. She looked down at his lifeless body. _Now, that won't do_, she thought, smiling.

"May the grace of the Valor protect you," she said and kissed his upper lip.

She was stolen away from the realm of dreams by a sword's cool steal touching her skin and a familiar warm voice that said rather playfully, "What's this? An Elf, caught off her guard?"

She smiled at his thoughtful gray eyes and warm chocolate hair, strewn with sweat. His chiseled arms held Narsil to her stomach as she had done Hadhafang to his neck almost a year ago.

"Estel!"

You're taking over

(Taking over)

You're taking over

(Taking over) 

A/N: A nice little ficlet if I do say so myself. Now...REVIEW...and I will give you a seat of power once I rule the world with my RING!

Pippin: YOU HAVE THE ONE RING!

Me: doing the best Gollum impression I can Yessssssssss.

Pippin: You have to take it to Mount Doom before you become obsessed!

Me: petting ring My own. My love. My...preciousssssssss.

Merry: Too late, Pip.


	2. My Immortal

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just borrowed these characters. (Pets borrowed Legolas)

****

Author's Note: 2nd chappie!! YEAH!!!! Now that that's out of the way…During the conversation between Elrond and Arwen in the dream, I forgot how part of it went so I just winged it. Sorry if they seem a little bit Out Of Character, I'm not good at writing people in character.

Pippin: Except me!

Me: Pippin, don't make me tell my mom about the toaster and the rubber duck.

Pippin: EEP!

Anyway, this chapter may not be as good as the first one. I don't think anyone can top that. Read and review this chapter and I'll give you a life-size mannequin of whoever you want!

**__**

My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

~*~*~*~*~

A chime rang throughout the cool, crisp autumn air. It was midnight. Aragorn laid in a guestroom of Minas Tirith. His coronation was tomorrow, but his mind was on other things. Arwen, to be exact.

He loved her so much and wanted to spend every minute with her, but he couldn't let her die. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Also, Arwen's father Elrond Halfelven forbid it….

Aragorn closed his eyes and images came from the back of his mind….

~*~*~*~*~

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

~*~*~*~*~

__

Elrond stood in front of him, his face powerful with a hint of terror. "She stays for you! She belongs with her people!" he had said to Aragorn. Aragorn's eyes started to well up again, filling with tears that should have happened hours ago. This father figure her had loved, loved_, was denying him of the one true thing he wanted more than anything else. Love._

He knew this was to happen, though. He could not…he would not…let Arwen's light wane. He was just a Ranger, a king without honor. Arwen was the Evenstar of her people, the princess of Imladris. He couldn't bear the pain of someone dying for him, even if she wanted to. At this thought, another memory came to mind.

~*~*~*~*~

You still captivate me

By your everlasting light

Now I'm bound by the life I left behind

My choice, it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your tears, they chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

~*~*~*~*~

_"You cannot give this to me," Aragorn whispered to Arwen, choking back tears, as he pushed the necklace back into her hands. That necklace was Arwen's life force. Without it, she would die._

"It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart," she replied simply with out the least bit of hinder in her voice. She sunk into his arms for a long, passionate kiss.

"I am mortal," he said the next day, still trying to give the Evenstar pendant back. Arwen's dark eyes glistened with tears. "You are Elf-kind. It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more."

Aragorn's eyelids were getting heavy. His head felt like lead on his shoulders. His exhaustion was overtaking him. Yet, an echo was speaking inaudibly to the world around him.

__

"Nothing more…"

~*~*~*~*~

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn was in the realm of dreams again, seeing the same dream he had had for the past week.

__

Arwen was in Rivendell, obviously in a hurry. Her raven hair was slightly out of place, her cheeks a tinge of pink, and her stride full of purpose. She threw her traveling cloak down on the soft, grassy, forest floor to reveal a faded blue dress with gilded lining. She then dashed to her father's study room, where he was writing in a book.

"Tell me what you have seen," she said simply with a hint of anger and demand.

"Arwen—" Elrond had started, but Arwen cut him off.

"You have the gift of foresight. What did you see?"

"I saw only death," Elrond said quietly.

"You lie. You also saw life. You saw my son."

"That future is almost gone."

"But it is not lost."

Elrond sighed. "Nothing is certain."

"Some things are certain. If I leave him, I will regret it until all of the shadows die away." After a moment of consideration, Arwen added, "Reforge the sword, Ada." But, her father walks out of the room, leaving her alone in despair and exhaustion. She took the book from the desk and started to read. In a few moments, the book rolled from her weak grip and fell to the floor, where it lay half-open. Elrond went over to pick up the book and saw his daughter's sad, merciful face. He touched her hands. Ice-cold.

"Your hands are cold," he whispered, frightened. "The light of the Eldar is leaving you."

At this, Aragorn's heart felt an ice cold feeling slip down this throat into his stomach. It surged through his bloodstream into his heart. He would have done anything to make it stop. To make it go away. Anything.

"It is my choice, Ada," Arwen replied, her eyes strangely out of focus and gushing with tears. "Whether by your will or not, there is no ship now which can bear me now."

~*~*~*~*~

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone 

But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  


~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn was tossing in his bed, the covers twisted and mangled around him. He was having the second part of his dream.

__

The Evenstar, Arwen's immortality, was falling to the floor serenely.

The Evenstar was dangling loosely around his neck, tossing with him. He was muttering nothingness in his sleep.

__

It connected with the cold stone and shattered like glass begin hit with a fist. Its million pieces were laying on Aragorn's floor….

~*~*~*~*~  


When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have

All of me

~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn jerked awake, breathing heavily, to find a servant standing in the doorway with a set of neatly pressed clothes showing the white tree of Gondor and a crown on top. The sun was just peaking over the trees.

"M'lord, is everything all right?" the servant asked as he placed the clothing on Aragorn's nightstand. "Lord Elrond heard screams coming from your room."

"Yes, you are dismissed. By the way, 'Elessar' or 'Aragorn' will do just fine."

"Right, m'lord Aragorn."

Aragorn sighed as the servant left and started getting dressed, not knowing the surprise waiting for him at the coronation.


End file.
